Sin nada que decir
by AureaAspen
Summary: Te eché mucho de menos, Malfoy.Nunca me figuré que llegaría a desear con ansias el día de volver a verte... de volver a pelear contigo… de… tenerte cerca... otra vez... DyH


_**Sin Nada Que Decir**_

_Es absurdo saber, como amo tu voluntad,_

_Y te vuelves amor, luz en la oscuridad._

_Tú no lo ves, y está escrito en tu piel,_

_Yo lo escucho, lo siento, lo sé._

_Sonríe si sé, que tú puedes oírme,_

_Que tú piensas en mí, y yo puedo sentirte,_

_Estás entre el cuerpo y el alma,_

_Callado total…_

_(When You Say Nothing At All – **Ronan Keating**)_

Era una noche perfecta.

Hermosa, fresca y estrellada.

Una delicada brisa surcaba el ambiente. Denotaba que se acercaba el verano.

Un esperado verano.

Después de la lucha contra Lord Voldemort, todo había terminado. Una vez vencido, los mortífagos huyeron en desbandada. Miedosos de ser apresados. Sólo unos pocos se habían quedado hasta el final.

Bellatrix Black había sido una de ellos.

Y por fin, después de dos años, había logrado satisfacer su esperada sed de justicia. Sí, Harry Potter lo recordaba bien…

…_vagaba por entre los cuerpos, aún había gente combatiendo. Harry los esquivaba como podía, su mente fija en un solo objetivo; darle caza a la asesina de su Padrino. _

_Pero Harry aun tuvo que combatir un par de veces más antes de lograr llegar hasta su meta. _

_El moreno observó como era Remus el que peleaba contra ella. Vio su rostro, crispado por el sobreesfuerzo. Y la vio a ella, con su sonrisa retorcida, su seguridad en sí misma y con su jovenzuela agilidad. _

_Justo en el último momento, Harry echó a Remus de su camino y la apuntó con la varita. _

_El crucio atravesó como una bala el aire que les separaba e impactó justo con el pecho de la mortífaga. _

_Con un grito desgarrador cayó al suelo, donde comenzó a retorcerse, como si de una serpiente herida de muerte se tratara. _

_Remus observó como el moreno se acercaba a la mujer, con la varita aún apuntándola, y con el verde se sus ojos ennegrecido, opacado por la furia. El adulto no podía creer que pudiera caber tanto rencor en un alma tan joven. _

_Harry rompió el hechizo, y con una elegancia poco característica en él, se agachó a su lado. Le quitó con suavidad unos mechones de su cara, y la observó sonreír._

_-¿Y ahora qué, Harry Potter? ¿Qué vas ha hacer conmigo?-había logrado articular con su ya mustia voz. _

_-Lo que tú quieras que haga-respondió el moreno, con una voz particularmente neutra._

_La mujer se rió. Ya no quedaba rastro alguno de la que había sido, quizás, una de las voces más melodiosas y embriagantes que había escuchado alguna vez._

_-Eso sólo me deja dos opciones Harry-dijo con desdén-. Y ya sabes cuál es mi elección-y dudó antes de añadir-. Al menos, sé que voy a morir a manos del mago más poderoso del mundo mágico._

_Había sonado a insinuación. _

_A lo que Harry sonrió, le puso entre sus manos la varita, que ella sujetó con fuerza a pesar del mal estado en el que la había dejado la maldición. El moreno la ayudó a levantarse, ante el asombro de todos los que se habían congregado a su alrededor a observar. _

_-Todo un caballero hasta el final, ¿eh, Potter?-dijo Bellatrix._

_Harry no dijo nada, se alejó unos pasos, dejándole espacio. Se volteó. Ella ya le apuntaba con la varita, consciente de que lo único que podía hacer era morir con dignidad. La poca que le quedaba. _

_-Hazlo, Potter-fueron sus últimas palabras, antes de que un rayo de color verde, idéntico a los ojos del que lo había lanzado, surcara el espacio que había entre ellos y golpeara el frágil cuerpo de la bruja. _

_El moreno bajó la varita con lentitud exagerada, con una parsimonia y severidad, que no parecía él quien empuñaba la varita. Y con el mismo garbo, con el que después se voltearía y se alejaría de allí con paso seguro. Ante las miradas asombradas de los que hubieron presenciado tal demostración de frialdad y poder. _

Nadie le había comentado lo ocurrido ese día. Ni siquiera Remus, y eso que el moreno sabía que el antiguo merodeador se moría por hablar sobre el tema.

Desde aquel día, sufría un insomnio crónico. No podía cerrar los ojos, sin que el recuerdo de aquel fatídico día se incrustara en su mente. Haciéndole ver una y otra vez lo que había ocurrido. Y ante la reticencia de la enfermera Pomfrey a recetarle más pociones para dormir sin soñar, Harry se había resignado a ver pasar las horas muertas en su reloj, esperando impaciente por el nuevo día.

Ésa, era una de esas noches.

Sólo que ésta vez, Harry había optado por dar un paseo, quizás, si lograba cansarse, podría dormir aunque fueran unas horas, antes de empezar de nuevo con otro día más.

Caminaba por uno de los cientos de corredores que poseía Hogwarts, uno que estaba cerca de las mazmorras y de las cocinas. Iba con la cabeza baja, pensativo y con las manos dentro del pantalón del pijama. Ni siquiera se molestó en coger su capa de invisibilidad. Seguro de que nadie le diría nada.

Después de todo, ¿quién se iba a atrever a enfrentarse con el Niño-Que-Vivió-Y-Que-Venció?

-¡Eh, Potter! ¿Se puede saber el por qué de tu humilde visita?-dijo con burla alguien delante de él.

Casi se olvidaba de esa persona.

Harry elevó su mirada. Los ojos verde esmeralda chocaron contra los grises plateados. Una pequeña pelea, y el moreno desvió la mirada. No le apetecía combatir y así se lo hizo saber al rubio.

Pasó por su lado, de nuevo inmerso en sus pensamientos. Pero algo le hizo detenerse.

Se dio la vuelta, y se acercó al muchacho que ahora estaba en el suelo arrodillado. Harry se agachó junto a él. Y le observó. Silenciosas lágrimas que mojaban sus ojos, caían por sus mejillas, coloreadas de un suave tono rosado, contrastando con la piel pálida, siempre impecable del joven Malfoy.

Lágrimas que luego se tornaron en llanto.

-Ella era lo único que me quedaba… ¡maldita sea!-exclamó entrecortadamente.

Y entonces alzó el rostro y le encaró. Harry de la impresión se cayó hacia atrás. Y el rubio lo aprovechó para lanzársele al cuello y comenzar a ahogarle.

-¡Tú! ¡Has sido tú! ¡Tú me la has arrebatado! ¡Y ahora no tengo nada! ¡Por tu culpa! ¡Tú eres el culpable de todo! ¡DE TODO!-medio gritó el rubio, roto por el dolor que sentía en aquellos instantes.

La presión en su cuello comenzó a remitir. Hasta que se hizo invisible. Y el Slytherin, derrotado, sin fuerzas, comenzó a llorar amargamente sobre el pecho del moreno. Éste miraba al techo. Intentando respirar de nuevo. Lo que estaba presenciado estaba fuera de sus expectativas. Se incorporó medianamente para observar al rubio. Quien poco a poco se iba calmando.

-¿Dónde quedó eso de que "Los Malfoy no lloran" o lo de "Llorar es de débiles?-preguntó con burla, pero sin mala intención, Harry.

Draco alzó la cabeza y dándole un empujón, logrando que el ojiverde se golpeara la cabeza con el suelo, dijo:

-¡Cállate Potter!

-¡No era necesario que fueras tan bruto!-replicó Harry.

-Ya no habrá nadie que diga esas cosas… ya no quedan Malfoy's…-balbuceó por lo bajo, de nuevo comenzando a llorar.

-¿Y entonces, tú que eres?

-Yo no soy nada… eso soy yo… nada…

Harry se aproximó al dorado, que sentado en el suelo, se abrazaba las rodillas, balanceándose de adelante hacia atrás. El Gryffindor le puso una mano en el hombro. Un escalofría surcó el cuerpo del rubio.

-¿Quién te ha dicho eso?-le preguntó suavemente.

Draco levantó la cabeza un poco, pero no le miró.

-Todos… los de mi casa… lo dicen… Dicen que soy un cobarde…-Draco sollozó de nuevo-. ¡No lo soy! ¡Ellos no lo entienden! ¡Tuve miedo!... –en ese punto fijó sus ojos plateados en los esmeralda-… ¿Tener miedo es de… cobardes?

Harry sonrió.

-El que no tiene miedo sí que es un cobarde, por que reconoce que no sabe lo que le espera. Sólo los valientes tienen miedo-respondió el moreno y al ver la expresión sorprendida del rubio amplió su sonrisa.

Draco frunció su ceño, y arrugó la naricita, en un gesto de ofensa.

-¿De qué te ríes, Potter?

-No me río, sonrío. Hay una diferencia-sonrió el moreno, con lo que el rubio se sonrojó un poco.

-¿Y por qué sonríes?-volvió a preguntar el Slytherin, con ese tono de desdén que tan bien se le daba a las serpientes.

Harry se acercó aún más al rubio. Casi pegándose a él. Y le envolvió entre sus brazos. Éste estaba tan sorprendido que se dejó abrazar por el moreno.

-Te eché mucho de menos, Malfoy. Más de lo que te puedas imaginar. No tenerte para descargar tensiones fue más duro de lo que pensé. Nunca me figuré que llegaría a desear con ansias el día de volver a verte… de volver a pelear contigo… de… tenerte cerca… otra vez…-Harry comenzó a aflojar el abrazo.

Draco había apoyado su cabeza en el hombro del moreno. Su respiración era agitada, igual que la del moreno. Uno, aún asimilando lo que le acababa de ser confesado; otro, esperando con ansiedad la respuesta.

El rubio alzó su rostro, y se encontró con el expectante moreno de ojos verdes esmeralda. Su mano hizo una travesía hasta llegar a la mejilla del Gryffindor, donde descansó unos instantes… Harry cerró los ojos, abandonado a la caricia que le regalaba el rubio. El Slytherin por su parte, examinó así de cerca el suave rostro de su Némesis.

-No me queda nadie, Harry… ¿me quedas tú?...

Los ojos verdes se abrieron de golpe, buscando con avidez los plateados, buscando respuestas, buscando la aprobación, una invitación…

-¿Queda algo por decir, Draco?-preguntó el moreno paladeando la primera vez que decía su nombre.

El rubio cerró los ojos y salvando la distancia que había entre ellos le besó.

**_D&H D&H D&H D&H D&H D&H D&H D&H D&H_**

A la mañana siguiente, todo el mundo desayunaba tranquilamente. Nada perturbaba el ambiente de figurada tranquilidad que se había instalado en Hogwarts desde la batalla final. Tanto alumnos como profesores comían en silencio, sólo roto por algunos comentarios sueltos que hacían los grupitos entre sí.

Hermione, Ron y Harry comían al lado de sus demás compañeros de séptimo. Cada uno metido en sus propios pensamientos, demasiado absortos que casi no se daban cuenta de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

-¡Ey, chicos!-susurró Seamus al lado de Ron, llamando la atención de los tres.

Los que estaban cerca pusieron los oídos alerta, por si era interesante la conversación que iban a tener.

-¿Qué pasa, Seamus?-se metió por medio Dean interesado. Neville también se acercó.

-¿No os parece extraño?-preguntó misteriosamente el Gryffindor.

-¿El qué?-replicó Ron.

-¿En serio no os habéis dado cuenta?-dijo de vuelta Seamus extrañado.

-¿Cuenta de qué?-rebatió entonces Neville.

-¡Los Slytherins! ¿No habéis visto como tratan a _su Príncipe_?-preguntó con sorna Seamus.

Instantáneamente, todos los rostros que _se suponía_ estaban comiendo, aunque lo que en realidad hacían era escuchar a escondidas, se levantaron y miraron en dirección a donde les había dicho el Gryffindor de séptimo.

Ron fue el primero en girarse.

-¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Le están haciendo el vacío! ¡Esto es la ostia!-exclamó el pelirrojo.

-¡No digas eso Ronald! ¿Y si tú fueras él?-le recriminó Hermione.

-Pero no lo soy. Y además, aún le debo unas pocas que me hizo-refutó Ron, asintiendo.

Harry había permanecido en silencio hasta entonces. Todos los que estaban a su alrededor le miraron expectantes.

-¿Y tú? ¿Es que no piensas decir nada?-le preguntó Hermione, frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Bueno, puedo empezar por… por ejemplo, con que tengo pareja-comentó el moreno como quien no quiere la cosa.

-¿Desde cuando? ¿Y cómo no nos has dicho nada hasta ahora?-exclamó Ron sulfurado.

-Desde anoche. Y no os he podido decir nada, por que era muy tarde para despertaros-respondió Harry.

Hermione como los demás le felicitaron, Harry sonrió.

-¿Y quién es?-preguntó Seamus.

Harry les miró unos instantes antes de sincerarse. Luego, se lo pensó mejor. Se levantó de su asiento y les dijo en voz baja:

-Sólo os pediré una cosa: lo está pasando bastante mal, y no es para hacérselo pasar peor. Quiero que no digáis nada, y que cuando le traiga le aceptéis con una sonrisa. Al principio seguramente querréis matarme,… y él también-sonrió Harry-, pero, es mejor que esté con nosotros. ¿De acuerdo?

Todos asintieron desconcertados.

-Bien, en seguida vuelvo-ratificó el moreno.

Harry se colocó bien la túnica, y suspiró, atrayendo la mirada de todo el Gran Comedor. Ginny, que llegaba en ese momento, se sentó junto a Hermione y le preguntó en voz baja:

-¿Qué está haciendo Harry?

-Ahora lo verás-fue la escueta respuesta de la Gryffindor, que tenía una sonrisa más grande que el amazonas.

Harry mientras tanto, continuaba preparándose. Se intentó peinar el pelo un poco con las manos, consiguiendo todo lo contrario. Suspiró de nuevo y se enfiló mirando, para sorpresa de todos, a la mesa de las serpientes. Comenzó a caminar con paso seguro, atravesando el resto de las mesas y despertando comentarios.

Mientras se acercaba más y más a su meta, Harry se ponía más nervioso, nunca había hecho algo como aquello y esperaba que no le saliera el "tiro por la culata".

Se paró justo delante de un rubio que lo miraba medio extrañado, medio asustado.

Todos los Slytherins se habían quedado de piedra al ver al _salvador del mundo mágico_ tan cerca. Y ninguno se atrevía a decir "ni esta boca es mía".

Ambos chicos sabían que habían acaparado toda la atención del Gran Comedor, mesa del profesorado inclusive. En donde los únicos que parecían disfrutarlo eran el Director y Severus Snape, quien la noche anterior había sido informado por un Draco muy ilusionado y un Harry un poco acongojado.

Harry sonrió entonces, sonrisa que le fue devuelta.

Sabiendo que no iba a fracasar en su empresa, se terminó de acercar al rubio y posó sus labios contra los del Slytherin, que le recibió gustoso. Divertidos escucharon las exclamaciones que provenían de todas partes.

Y fue un acertado "ejem, ejem" por parte del profesor de pociones, el que les obligó a separarse.

Al incorporarse, Harry miró divertido a Severus, quien elevó una ceja y dijo:

-Sr. Potter, ya sé que está locamente enamorado de mi ahijado, y no me importa lo que hagan en su intimidad. Pero, por favor, no me hagan testigo de sus cursiladas.

Harry no pudo sino soltar una carcajada y guiñarle un ojo al profesor, el cual levantó su copa.

Draco, aún sentado, y un poco sonrojado, sonrió y miró al moreno.

-Bueno, Draco, ¿te apetece comer con amigos de verdad?-le preguntó ofreciéndole su brazo.

El rubio agrandó su sonrisa y asintió.

El trayecto hasta la mesa de los leones fue corto. Pronto, ambos se encontraban comiendo en silencio, bajo la vigilancia de todos los del Gran Comedor. Hermione había sido la única que había saludado al Slytherin.

Ron aún no había salido de su asombro, pero lo cierto es que no le gustaba para nada las miradas inquisidoras que estaba recibiendo su amigo. Era algo que no podía soportar. Y algo que no podía guardarse.

-¡¿Qué es lo que os causa tanta sensación! ¿Qué Malfoy esté en nuestra mesa? ¿Qué sea la pareja de Harry o qué Snape lo hay aceptado tan tranquilo?

-¡Ron, por favor!-murmuró Hermione.

-¡No! ¡Estoy harto de que cuestionen todo lo que hacemos o dejamos de hacer! Somos mayorcitos para tener que darles explicaciones a todo el mundo, y podemos hacer con nuestra vida lo que nos plazca. ¡Y si Harry quiere acostarse con Malfoy no es de vuestra incumbencia! ¿Tiene alguien algo que replicar? ¡Bien!-y después de decir eso, más rojo de la furia de lo que había estado nunca, se sentó y miró a Draco-. Más te vale que no me arrepienta. Y por cierto-añadió con una sonrisa-, bienvenido Malfoy.

-Gracias-dijo el rubio.

Y a los dos segundos, un montón de gente de todas las casas se les había acercado a saludarles y a felicitarles. Y por primera vez en su vida, el Príncipe de Slytherin se había sentido _en familia_. Cosa que demostraba la sonrisa que no se había borrado en todo el día de su cara.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Draco y Hermione conversaban animadamente sobre un tema de Aritmácia, clase que compartían, mientras Ron y Harry iban siguiéndolos. Puesto que a los Gryffindors parecía no importarles, Draco se iba a quedar en la habitación, ya que en Slytherin no querían ni verlo.

-Sabes-comenzó Ron, Harry le miró-, ahora entiendo por qué te comportabas tan extraño en el entrenamiento para la batalla final. Era por él.

Harry asintió.

-En realidad no me molesta. Sólo me perece extraño-continuó el pelirrojo-. ¿Quién nos iba decir a nosotros que el más pura sangre estaría hablando sobre Aritmácia con Hermione?

Harry sonrió y asintió de nuevo.

-¿Entonces,… no te molesta?

-¿A mí? ¿Molestarme?-Ron negó con la cabeza-. Sólo, cuidadito con lo que hacéis esta noche…-le advirtió-, no me gustaría tener pesadillas por el resto de mi vida-hizo una mueca.

Harry se echó a reír.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Fueron pasando los días, y cada vez, más gente se iba haciendo a la idea de que Malfoy había cambiado y de que ahora era la pareja de El-Niño-Que-Vivió-Y-Venció.

El último día de clases, justo antes de entrar al Gran Comedor para el banquete que finalizaría sus años en Hogwarts, el cuarteto, que se había hecho inseparable, se encontró de frente con el grupo de Slytherins, al que habían esto evitando por petición del rubio.

-Valla, valla, ¡miren que tenemos aquí! La comadreja, la sangre sucia, el cararajada y el traidor-dijo burlón Blaise Zabinni.

Los cuatro intentaron ignorarles, pero los Slytherins no estaban por la labor.

-¿Ya os vais? ¿Tanto miedo nos tenéis?-les incitó entonces Theodore.

Harry y Ron se intentaron ir para ellos, ya que no soportaban más los insultos de las serpientes, pero Draco y Hermione respectivamente, les sujetaron a tiempo.

-¿Necesitáis que os protejan dos damiselas en apuros?-saltó entonces Pansy.

Hermione y Draco se miraron y sacaron sendas varitas, echando a un lado a Harry y a Ron.

-¡Cuidado con lo que dices! ¡Podría irte muy mal!-la amenazó Draco.

-Uyuyuy, ¡qué miedo!

-Deberías tenerlo, Parkinson, estás frente a los dos premios anuales-dijo orgullosa Hermione.

-¿Y crees que eso nos importa, sangre sucia?-replicó Blaise sacando la varita también.

-¡No la llames así!-dijeron a la vez Ron y Draco.

-¡Antes no te importaba!-exclamó Pansy.

Ambos grupos estaban en posición de ataque. Un pequeño movimiento en falso de alguno, y cualquiera podía salir herido. Pero, como siempre ocurría, nuestro querido profesor de pociones hizo su aparición.

-Más les vale que bajen esas varitas y entren al Gran Comedor. No quiero tener que castigar a nadie.

Ambos grupos se le quedaron mirando cuando sin decir nada más entró el Gran Comedor y fue a sentarse con el resto de los profesores. Pero aún les extrañó más, cuando fue Remus Lupin el que apareció corriendo, despeinado y con la ropa mal puesta, preguntando con Severus.

Aunque, cuando se desmayaron no fue hasta que Severus le pidió matrimonio a Remus delante de toda la escuela y frente a un divertido Albus Dumbledore.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Esa misma noche, en la Sala Común de Gryffindor…

-¿Quién lo iba a decir? ¡Snape con Remus!-exclamó Ron negando con la cabeza y sentándose en uno de los sillones.

-¿Quién lo iba a decir? ¡Draco con Harry!-exclamó a su vez el rubio, sentándose sobre las piernas del moreno, que soltó una carcajada.

-Muy buena, Príncipe Hurón-replicó el pelirrojo.

-Muy buena, Rey Comadreja-rebatió el rubio.

Ambos sonrieron. Hermione se sentó entonces al lado de Ron.

-¿Y Harry y yo cómo?

El Slytherin y el Gryffindor se quedaron pensativos.

-Obviamente, Hermione debe de ser Reina Comadreja-habló Draco con una sonrisa, haciendo sonrojar al pelirrojo y a la castaña.

Harry sonrió y pidió la atención del rubio en ese momento.

-¿Y yo?

-Podríamos ir a pensarlo…-dijo el rubio besando el cuello del moreno.

-¡Hecho!-exclamó el ojiverde cargando en brazos al joven Malfoy, con un brillo de lujuria en sus ojos. Draco se echó a reír.

Y fue esa risa lo que sacó a Ron de su sopor y le hizo abrir los ojos como platos.

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya se encontraban arriba, enzarzados en una pelea de besos, quitándose la ropa, haciéndose cosquillas, sonriéndose el uno al otro, mirándose con deseo y dejándose caer en la cama de cierto Weasley…

Mientras, afuera, una castaña se desternillaba de risa a la vez que un pelirrojo aporreaba la puerta y gritaba:

-¡Hacedlo donde queráis! ¡Hacedlo como queráis! ¡¡Pero en mi cama no!

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Lo único que quiero decir es; sólo he querido transmitir el _dolor de la soledad_ y luego, la _felicidad de la compañía_.


End file.
